


Risk and Reward

by nagemeikenu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escapism, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, enjoy rarepair sweetness, this is me coping with covid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagemeikenu/pseuds/nagemeikenu
Summary: Augustus (Gus) Rookwood manages to survive completely alone in a burned down cabin for nearly three weeks. He's rescued by a gorgeous state trooper. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Augustus Rookwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Risk and Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Houseofmalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/gifts).



> So I wrote this in the midst of social isolating and have joined a lot of fests in the hopes of filling my time lmao. The prompt I picked was the one about a man who was isolated for 20ish days in rural Alaska and the State Trooper had notes like a romance novelist. Of course, I picked my dear rare pair that I haven't gotten to finish a work for yet (that I can remember, anyway). Thanks to Houseofmalfoy here on AO3 and malfoy on Tumblr for beta'ing this fic for me! I was thrilled to write this little oneshot! Hope the rest of you enjoy as well <3

The damn snow had to be good for something. Of course, his hand was red and shaking though he couldn’t feel it; not a good sign, but stubbornly he reminded himself it was worth it. Nothing else had worked. This would, he determined. It would be hard to miss a twenty-foot SOS in pure white snow, after all. He hoped.

A pithy, half-hearted series of cuss words left his chapped lips as he shoved the makeshift door open. Between the cold, sparse food, and little water, he wasn’t up to his usual strength. That was enough to piss him off, which was fine. Being pissed off meant he was still alive. He meant to stay that way, for as long as possible. That meant getting back to the persnickety fire.

Several difficult steps later, his right knee buckled. Luckily he was close enough to the fire to feel its heat. His breath was too labored for walking around outside for however long, but then, these were unusual circumstances. It occurred to him it may have taken longer than he thought to get the objective accomplished. He bit off another curse as he held his hand out to the flames, hoping to warm it. What it did was hurt like hell. His hand felt raw and exposed, as if the skin no longer covered the muscles and veins beneath. It felt like his hand was on fire even though the actual flame he’d built up was a good foot and a half away. Slowly, stubbornly, he managed to get his breathing under control. By that time, his hand looked pink instead of covered in blood, so he counted both as a win.

Something loud thundered above. He immediately threw pride aside and prayed.  _ See me. See me, dammit. _

Part of him knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this up much longer. Part of him remembered that he’d made it 23 days so far, and damn if he wasn’t going to keep this up as long as it took. He had food left; at least a week’s worth. After that…

Well, he’d cross that bridge if and when.

The noise got louder. Part of him thought it might be getting closer, not just louder. He managed to stand, stayed upright long enough to be able to manage the sudden light-headedness. Gritting his teeth, he stepped again and again, then out into the cold.

There it was, the source of the loud thundering. It was like a dream come true; the helicopter was clearly marked as belonging to State Troopers, and had gotten below the treeline. He couldn’t stop the grin or from waving his arms at it.  _ Finally _ .

“Hey!” A man called out after dropping out of the helicopter. “What do you need?”

“A burger,” he said immediately. “A burger and a coffee.”

“You’ve probably earned it.” The man grinned at him. “I’m State Trooper Rodolphus Lestrange. How about you?”

“Augustus Rookwood.” He sent the man a nod as he approached. “My cabin burned down in the storm a few weeks back. Lightning hit the roof, flames just licked everything clean. I barely got out. Ammo from my hunting rifle blew up what the flames didn’t consume.”

“That’s shitty.” There were serious, bright blue eyes peeking out from under thick black brows.

“Tell me about it,” Augustus said.

“Let’s get you out of here, Rookwood, and into Anchorage. I’ll buy you that burger.”

“And the coffee,” Augustus reminded him.

“And the coffee,” the trooper agreed, then slung a friendly arm around his shoulders. If he hadn’t done it so smoothly, Augustus might have had a chance to see it coming. As it was, he was already leaning on State Trooper Rodolphus Lestrange.

“I’ve got you.” The grip on his shoulders tightened.

“Yeah, just a bit winded.”

“You’re going to be okay.” The tone was factual, confident. “Just up in the chopper, now.”

Between the strength of the trooper and the pilot, Augustus was in the chopper and strapped in safely. For the first time since he’d seen the flames covering the roof of his bedroom, he breathed with a fully relaxed body. He’d received a bottle of water, then another as they lifted into the sky. The chopper was too loud for conversation, but the state trooper was looking him over with focused eyes and sure hands. The man even took his pulse, and Augustus was tempted to ask if he had medical training. He didn’t think it was worth asking, even as the thorough State Trooper took notes for the rest of the ride.

They touched down somewhere and he felt more rested after not being in survival mode and drinking the two water bottles dry. Though the trooper kept his blue eyes pinned on him as they walked into the police station. He had to grin; only Alaska would ensure police stations would have helipads. The three men made their way down, two men watching the remaining one very closely as they descended. It was probably better he pretended he didn’t notice.

“Oh, Doctor, you’re here.”

“I am, indeed. Let me see him.” The female voice, crisp and cool as New England’s fall winds, carried to Augustus. He lifted his gaze to see a smartly dressed, no nonsense blonde with piercing grey eyes.

“I did a preliminary examination.” The trooper shoved his notes at the elegant doctor.

“Excellent,” the doctor said with a warm smile. “Good, good.” He could see her eyes move along the lines of notebook paper.

“Well.” The doctor looked up. “I’m Dr. Malfoy, and you are in much better shape than you should be. All things considered.”

“I feel like shit,” Augustus told her, “all things considered.”

“As you should.” That was her only comment before she handed Trooper Lestrange his notebook back and gestured towards a room. “We’ll be using this room while I examine you.”

“I’ll be around.” Augustus’ eyes met the trooper’s once more, and they seemed charged with electricity.

“Good,” he managed. It took one hell of a poker face, but he got into the room without collapsing.

“Rod didn’t have a thermometer on him, so we’ll just check your temperature before anything else. It’ll be a clue as to whether you’re hypothermic.” She slipped the thermometer between his lips with practiced ease and the arrogance all doctors he’d met possessed; they weren’t used to their orders or decisions being questioned by virtue of what they were and did. Mostly it annoyed him, but he was too damn tired to do anything about it. 

She bustled around and probably explained what she was doing with all the tools in her seemingly bottomless bag, but he couldn’t focus enough to listen. He did notice that Trooper Rod had come back in the room, sipping coffee from a mug. If he wasn’t so tired, he would have demanded some as well.

“What do we have, Dr.?”

“We have an exhausted patient who needs bed rest, plenty of it. He’s not malnourished, not dehydrated to the point I’d worry, and he’s lasted much longer than I anticipated.”

“Lasted?”

“He’s still conscious, Rod.”

“I think that’s a technicality, Doc.”

“Maybe so, but I absolutely expected him to keel over ten minutes ago.”

“He’s tough.”

“Very, but someone needs to get him sugars, sodium, protein and fat. No coffee, it’ll dehydrate him.”

“He asked for a burger.”

“That would get his blood sugar up, get him carbohydrates, and the sodium he needs. Fruit juice if you can convince him; he needs the sugar to make up for what he only managed to eat for 23 days.”

“Alright, I’ll get him out of here. I’ll try soda for the sugar.”

“Fruit juice would be better.”

“He’s stubborn, and will be pissed when I tell him no coffee.”

“I’m already pissed about the coffee.” Augustus finally made his mouth work.

“Gonna drink fruit juice like the Doc says?”

“Fuck no.” Augustus grinned. “How about a tequila sunrise?”

“How about no alcohol for the next 72 hours?”

“How about fuck that?”

“I’m a medical professional, and I’m saying no booze, Mr. Rookwood.”

He would have argued, but as he’d finally managed to stand, his vision blurred and darkened.

“Drink this.”

“What is it?” He mumbled it, but he was pretty sure it was comprehensible. A straw went into his mouth and he automatically drank. It was more water, which he didn’t mind. He thought wistfully of the forbidden tequila sunrise as he sipped. It cleared his mind after a moment, and his vision came back.

“Drink all of it,” Dr. Malfoy instructed.

“I’m going to piss a fucking waterfall.”

“Drink it.”

He drank it.

“Since you’ve been such a good boy, we can go to lunch now.” Augustus looked up to see Rod grinning at him.

“You’re buying, Daddy.” That only made the trooper laugh. It wasn’t until Augustus was inside the discreet sedan that he realized he was smiling.

Interesting. Completely stupid and inappropriate, considering the man had saved his life, but interesting. If he was smart, and he was, he’d simply enjoy the attraction and let it go when the time came. It couldn’t lead to anything anyway. The officer of the law was doing his civic duty, not flirting.

When he saw the golden arches, he grinned.

“Big spender,” he commented.

“Only the best for you.” Rod laughed.

“I want a two combo meal,” Augustus decided.

“Well, at least you don’t take forever to order.”

“I have a number of excellent qualities. That is one of them.”

“I can’t wait to discover the rest.” Rod parked, and Augustus managed to maintain some dignity by being only a little slow exiting the vehicle. Annoyingly, he was winded by the time they got to the entrance.

“You just need a bit of food.” Rod steered him to a table, sat him down. “I’ll go order your combo.”

“Number two,” Augustus reminded him. “And a coffee.”

“Number two,” Rod said. “And a soda.”

“Kiss up.”

“Masochistic idiot.” Rod walked away before Augustus could continue the argument. He supposed he could be grateful he was getting soda instead of orange juice or something. He also supposed Rod could be a pal and get him coffee.

“Do you always do what Dr. Malfoy says?” Augustus asked when the tray slid in front of him.

“Yes,” Rod confirmed. “She’ll have my hide otherwise, and I like you too much to let you self-destruct.”

“I smell coffee.”

“Mine.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, but I’m entertaining. It balances that out.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah, mostly.” Rod took an infuriating sip of his coffee.

“What soda is this?” Augustus saw the neon orange and was immediately put off.

“Fanta Orange.”

“Fanta Orange?”

“No caffeine for you.” Rod picked up his own burger and took a healthy bite.

“You’re an absolute suck up. How would Dr. Malfoy know?”

“Because Dr. Malfoy is joining you for lunch.” New England frost hit his ears, and he struggled against a pout.

“Gotcha.” Rod laughed.

“I’m eating my burger.”

“Good.” Dr. Malfoy sat with her tray. “I’m eating my salad.”

“You’re eating a  _ salad _ ?”

“Yes, I am, Mr. Rookwood.”

“Why?”

“I’m an example to the community. I eat healthfully and expect others to do the same.”

“You ever let loose?”

“I beg your pardon?” At that, Augustus doubled over laughing. He figured the short answer to the question had been a succinct “No”. Her ice queen reaction had been so much better. He was feeling suddenly cheerful, since after all he did have a burger, he wasn’t dead, and those he was eating with were entertaining. Riding on that, he unwrapped his burger and ate.

“Are you feeling better?” Ever a doctor, the slim fingers were pressed to the inside of his wrist.

“I’d feel better with a coffee.” He looked pointedly at Rod’s, but had little hope of getting any.

“I thought it was a tequila sunrise you wanted.”

“I’m not getting that at a Micky D’s.”

“Drink your soda.” Dr. Malfoy withdrew her fingers and returned to her salad. Augustus scowled and drank the Fanta Orange, which wasn’t bad after all. Maybe he’d give orange soda another try at another point. For now, he had his pride.

“When can I have coffee?”

“When I’m certain you’re no longer dehydrated.” Augustus took the lid and straw off the cup, tossed them onto the tray, and chugged.

“Honestly.” The dry, disapproving tone only egged him on, as did Rod’s laugh. It seemed he was becoming addicted to the sound, which was quite dangerous considering. He thought of the flames licking down the walls of the cabin. That had been quite dangerous too, considering. Rod was much less dangerous by comparison; he hoped. Finishing the soda, he set the empty cup down and couldn’t help the loud, long belch that came as a result.

“Ten out of ten,” Rod declared with a grin.

“Minus ten for poor manners.” Dr. Malfoy took a napkin to dab at her mouth.

“Plus ten for surviving over twenty days without coffee,” Augustus put in.

“Oh, alright.” Rod held out his coffee cup as the doctor sputtered. Augustus had a miraculous sip before she snatched the cup back.

“Narcissa, give him a break.”

“Certainly not.” Dr.  _ Narcissa _ Malfoy quirked an elegant brow. “Stand up, Mr. Rookwood.”

“Sure.” Augustus stood, and was relieved that he didn’t feel lightheaded. The meal and even the radioactive soda had done wonders. He felt warm and happy.

“See?” Rod gestured. “He’s fine.”

“Very well.”

Augustus happily sat and took the extended coffee cup, then drank deeply. He handed it back to Rod who grinned.

“You’re feeling a lot better,” he noted.

“I am,” Augustus agreed with a smile of relief. “It’s nice to know I can bounce back.”

“Good, then.” Dr. Malfoy gathered up her tray and trash. “I’ll be seeing you in a week.”

“A week?”

“You’ll need a check-in.”

“I don’t have anywhere to stay.”

“Stay with me.” Rod shrugged at him. “I’ve got an extra room.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

That was how Augustus ended up moving into Rod’s apartment in Anchorage. His placehad the privacy of the cabin without being isolated. After weeks had gone by and he’d found peace, quiet, and a reliable companion, it occurred to him that Rod was more of a romantic partner than a friend, though they’d never done anything physical together or gone on a date. It wasn’t a surprise that he wanted to. Really, it was up to Rod.

“Gus?”

“Laundry room,” he called back. He closed the lid, pressed buttons while heavy footfalls filled the apartment.

“Oh, I’ll be there!”

“What’s up?” He glanced up to see Rod’s grin and couldn’t help but smile back. The washing machine started its loud work, so he strained to hear.

“I got the promotion!”

“What?”

“I’m going to be a mounted trooper, I’ve been assigned my horse!”

“Shit, that’s—that’s amazing!” He surged forward, grabbed Rod. His mouth was on the other man’s before he could think. Rod didn’t stop him, and soon kissed him back. The heat slammed into him like a bowling ball. If Rod hadn’t responded, he would’ve back off and apologized until he ran out of ways to say “sorry”.

Rod’s arms wrapped around him, his mouth moving under Gus’, and there was nothing he could do now to stop. Mindlessly, he hoped he wouldn’t have to ever again.

It was one way to wrap up surviving nearly three weeks in the wilderness. He wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
